Only One: Missing Moments
by xmjcx
Summary: Bethyl AU. To run alongside 'Only One', filling in the missing moments that I skipped over because I originally wrote them and they just didn't fit into the story or because I didn't think to write them until now. Not in time order and also open to any requests. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone!**

 **So, this is 'Missing Moments' which runs alongside the story 'Only One'. The idea of this story is to write up the moments that I didn't write for Only One because they just didn't fit into the story or I just didn't think to write them at the time, and I'm more than willing for you to send me ideas/requests for chapters.**

 **Actually; scrap that, I'm _relying_ on you to let me know what you would like to see that I skipped over in Only One.**

 **From the feedback I've received on Only One I will be writing this first chapter for the missing scene from Chapter Twenty Five where Merle interrupts Daryl and Beth. A few of you showed an interest in seeing what happened after that and I wasn't going to include it in the story so that's what gave me the idea to start this off. So yeah... This ones for you guys!**

* * *

"What the fuck are ya doin' here, Merle?" Daryl spat as he walked through the door into the living room.

Merle had very much made himself at home; a beer in his hand, the television turned on, his shoes on the floor and his bare feet resting on the coffee table. He had a shit-eating grin on his face as he took a long sip of his cold beer and Daryl tensed his fists at the sight.

Daryl never claimed to have good control over his temper, but it had improved greatly since Beth had come into his life. He usually knew better than to let Merle get on his nerves because Merle just seemed to get a kick out of pissing everyone off, but today he wasn't so sure that he'd be able to just ignore his brother. _Especially_ not when he was grinning at him like that.

"How come ya never tol' me Blondie had a half-decent rack on 'er?" Merle teased.

Daryl tensed up and he _knew_ that there was absolutely no way Merle could have seen anything because Daryl's body had been shielding Beth's when he had first ventured into the room, and then she had been quick to cover herself with the duvet so that Merle didn't get an eyeful. Still, his brother's smug smirk and the twinkle in his blue eyes and the way he was so casually lounging around on the couch and talking about the woman that was soon going to be his _wife_ managed to get under his skin just enough to make him blow.

"Wha' you jus' say?" Daryl asked, taking a step closer towards his brother.

Merle was still smiling but Daryl saw the way his smirk fell when the words first fell from his lips. The brothers had fought before - plenty of times, in fact - but Daryl mostly put up with Merle's crap because they were family and he knew more than anyone just how annoying Merle could be.

But that was before and this was now and Daryl just thought that is was amazing that he hadn't punched his older brother in the face right now because he sure as hell deserved it.

"Easy, baby brother," Merle said, holding his free hand up in surrender. "Ol' Merle didn't mean no harm. S'a compliment for yer woman."

Daryl narrowed his eyes at Merle.

"Beth don't need your damn compliments."

The men stared at each other and Daryl didn't know how long it had been but neither of them were backing down. Merle wasn't smiling anymore, just staring at Daryl with a blank expression. Daryl wondered just how pissed off he looked because if it was anything as close to how he was feeling then he was genuinely surprised that Merle was still even here and hadn't made his excuses and left with his tail between his legs.

Thing was, Daryl knew that Merle was all mouth. He always had been. Merle was the type who got everyone else into trouble with his big mouth and then had everyone else get him out of trouble with their fists. Daryl didn't doubt that Merle couldn't do anything if he really needed to and he could sure as hell look after himself, but Merle probably hadn't been in a fight since he was at least ten years younger.

Was he _really_ considering physically fighting his brother over this? Daryl wasn't sure.

He supposed that when it came to Beth, he'd fight anyone. 'Anyone' seemed to include Merle.

Merle was the first to look away. Just for a second - his eyes quickly darting to the television and then back to Daryl - but it was _something_ and Daryl was relieved that he wasn't the one to break eye contact. If Merle was half as stubborn as he was when it came to this shit then they probably would have been frozen there all night, neither of them willing to look away from the other.

Now he was starting to compare them to Beth and Maggie, who both seemed as stubborn as the other.

"Fuck are you doin' round here, Merle?"

Daryl was still tense and his jaw was still hard and his fists were still curled, ready to swing and cause damage at short notice. Merle's eyes flickered back the the television screen once more before he let out a sigh and took a long swig of his beer.

"Ain't see why I can't jus' come an' see my baby brother for a bit."

That was a bullshit response and Daryl didn't even dignify it with a response. His posture didn't loosen; and it took a few seconds of staring, but eventually Merle moved, slapping a hand to his face so that he could scratch at his chin. Merle seemed adamant on looking anywhere but Daryl right then and Daryl instantly became suspicious.

"What have ya done now?"

Merle actually looked offended and his head snapped back round so that he was facing Daryl again.

"Nothin'!"

Daryl didn't believe him and Merle definitely knew it.

"Told you," Merle said. "Didn't know I wasn't welcome round here no more, _Darylina_."

There was a bitterness to Merle's tone that was a little out of character for him and it almost feel Daryl feel a little guilty for wanting to use his brother as a human punchbag for a short while. It wasn't the same as it used to be - Daryl wasn't on his own anymore and Merle wasn't, either, so he couldn't just drop by the way he used to and control Daryl's life like he used to, either. Daryl knew that the way that they had been living wasn't healthy anyway and it was more than about time they had started acting their ages but neither one of them had wanted to break the habit.

Life had been pretty simple and easy. Well, unless Merle got them into trouble, which was probably more often than not. But even so, it was different now - real different - and Daryl had been pretty distracted with Beth and he supposed he could understand if Merle was feeling a little, well... _neglected._

Still, that didn't really give him an excuse for waltzing right in on him and Beth and then saying the things he did about her. The only excuse he could think of was 'that's just Merle' and he wasn't sure that it would cut it this time.

Daryl let out a frustrated sound and slumped his shoulders before he threw himself down on the opposite end of the couch to Merle. Merle looked in his direction for a short while but Daryl just stared straight ahead, past the television screen and instead focusing upon the wall.

Merle eventually turned his head back towards the screen and took another guzzle of his beer.

"Y'are welcome round here," Daryl grunted. "Your my brother an' you're always welcome. But that don't mean you can just come bargin' in whenever you want. Real soon, Beth's gonna be my wife, an' -"

"Beth'll be your wife but I'll still be your damned brother," Merle interrupted. "No need to get your panties in a bunch, _kid._ Your startin' t'sound like you believe anyone will ever love you like Ol' Merle does."

Daryl fought the urge to roll his eyes and instead leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees as his head sunk into his hands.

He wasn't sure that he could really deal with Merle being jealous of his bride to be.

"You don't know Beth like you think you do," Daryl eventually said.

Merle snorted at that and just shook his head, mumbling something incoherent under his breath. The rage inside Daryl had died down but he was starting to feel it bubbling up inside him once more. Daryl was just about to open his mouth and probably say something that he would regret when the living room door swung open and Beth strolled in, now fully clothed with a bright smile on her pretty face.

Daryl wondered how much of their conversation she had heard and he knew that Merle was probably thinking the same because his brother actually looked _bashful_ and almost embarrassed. It served him right for being such an ass, but Daryl didn't want Beth getting the wrong idea about what Merle thought of her. Daryl knew that it was nothing personal - it was just that it had always been the two of them together and alone and Beth had come into the picture out of nowhere. And in a way, so did Carol; but Daryl wasn't sure that Carol would still be in the picture for Merle if Beth wasn't in the picture for him.

Beth danced her way into the kitchen, greeting Merle in a sing-song voice as she walked past. Merle nodded at her before taking another swig of his beer and when Beth offered them both something to eat he just nodded again. Daryl couldn't remember the last time he had seen his brother so quiet around anyone.

In the end, Merle didn't stay long, and once he had gone Daryl suddenly felt a lot more at ease. Beth seemed to feel the same and walked up to where he was stood behind the closed front door, watching through the glass pane as his brother hopped into Carol's car. Beth stood behind him and wrapped her arms around his middle, placing her cheek against his back and squeezing him tightly.

Daryl let out a long breath and turned into Beth's arms so that he was facing her. She kept her arms wrapped around him and he bent his head down, placing a soft kiss on her lips and then to her cheek.

"He's an ass," he mumbled, rolling his eyes.

Beth grinned up at him and just shook her head.

"Merle's not all bad," she told him. "Heard he's got a younger brother that's nothin' but trouble, though."

Daryl cocked a brow at that and smirked a little.

"That right?" he asked.

Beth giggled a little and nodded her head, standing up on her tiptoes and brushing her nose against his.

"Yeah," was all she said before she captured his lips in a kiss, and Daryl wondered how Beth always managed to distract him so damned easily.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Please review and let me know what snippets you would like to see next. This one's pretty long but they won't all be this long and I won't necessarily be concentrating on this as much as I will be on Only One. Like I said, it'll just run alongside it to fill in the bits that I skipped over.**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I can't believe I've finished Only One! I feel like I've neglected your requests for this story so I've come straight from that story to look over this fic and get to work with what you've asked of me.**

 _ **Brinxb: "I would love to see Hershel giving Daryl the 'be careful with my daughter' speech."**_

* * *

"Are you all finished, Daryl?" Hershel asked.

Daryl tore his eyes away from Beth and wondered whether he had been staring. _Had he been staring?_ Oh, god. The man could probably see right through him. Probably knew about all the things that Daryl had been thinking of doing to his youngest daughter and he wondered whether her daddy had a feeling that Daryl had been given the opportunity to do most of those things to her before.

He sure hoped not.

Daryl suddenly felt like he couldn't talk and so he just nodded his head before he wiped his mouth with a napkin. Hershel smiled at him kindly as he placed his knife and fork down onto his plate and Daryl couldn't help but wonder how this family seemed so _happy._ Sure, he had only met three out of five of the Greene's, but he got the feeling that they were all as warm and friendly as each other.

Well, except for Maggie. She just sounded like a bitch.

"Would you like to join me in the lounge?" Hershel asked, looking directly at Daryl as he spoke.

Daryl's eyes flickered from Hershel to Beth and then back to Hershel before he nodded once more. He suddenly felt _nervous -_ an emotion that he hadn't felt in a long time - and his tongue was suddenly tied but he managed to choke out an "alright" which made the older man smile.

Beth looked a little surprised but she just smiled softly at both of the men before offering to help her mama wash the dishes. Annette accepted her daughter's offer and pushed her chair back so that she could stand and began gathering all of the plates together. Daryl passed his plate to Beth who thanked him before he followed Hershel into the living room, closing the door behind him with a soft 'click'.

"Sit down, son," Hershel said and Daryl looked up to see that he had already made himself comfortable on one of the couches.

Daryl nodded his head and didn't say anything as he went to sit on the opposite couch, more than a little uncomfortable now. Thing was, he had never given a shit about what anyone thought of him before - hell, he still didn't - but he didn't want Beth getting any more grief than she already had got from her sister about seeing him. He knew that he wasn't exactly the best guy on the planet but he wasn't exactly the worst, either, and part of him wanted Beth's daddy to see that.

He supposed he could appreciate why Hershel would want to talk to him alone. There was a shotgun resting on the fireplace and Daryl could just imagine Hershel warning him about not being afraid to use it.

It was almost an amusing thought; the idea of the farmer chasing after him with a shot gun, firing bullets at him as he sprinted off into the woods. It would probably be funnier if it wasn't an actual possibility.

"I think I know the answer to this question, but I don't wanna just assume anything," Hershel began.

 _Fuck._ He knew. He definitely knew. Daryl was so screwed. He'd been sleeping with his daughter and he knew that she went to church but did people really still not believe in sex before marriage anymore? Hershel looked like he probably did and oh _boy_ was he fuc-

"Do you have any daughters?"

 _What?_

Daryl looked at Hershel with a blank expression for a second, not even able to blink. But then he snapped out of it and shook his head no.

"I didn't think so," Hershel said, a knowing smile on his face. "You can never be too sure, nowadays. Didn't want to offend you in case you did."

The older man paused as if giving him room to say something but Daryl had no idea what he was supposed to say. He'd never done this whole meet-the-parents before and he had a faint idea of where Hershel was going with this and he would sure as hell listen but that didn't mean that he would necessarily be able to contribute to the conversation whatsoever.

"Bethy is my youngest," he began after a few beats of silence. Daryl tried hard to keep eye contact with him but he wasn't sure whether he would be able to keep up looking him in the eye knowing he was about to start talking about _his Bethy._ Daryl was pretty sure that the Beth Hershel knew and the Beth that Daryl knew were two completely different people.

There had been a time where Daryl had too thought that Beth Greene was sweet and innocent but that time was long gone now. He doubted that Hershel wanted to think about that, though.

"An' I can't help but worry about her. I worry about both of my daughter's, but Bethy the most. Now, I know she's not stupid and can look after herself just fine, but I still want to make sure that she'll be taken care of."

There was another long pause and Daryl didn't think that Hershel was waiting for him to say anything anymore. Instead, he thought that the older man was giving him time to think over what he had just said to him. He supposed it made sense.

"More than anything, I just wanna know what your intentions are with my daughter."

Daryl wished that he had an answer prepared for that question because in all honesty, he had no idea how to answer it. What did this man want to hear? That Daryl was planning on wedding his daughter and having babies with her and living with her for the rest of his life? It wasn't that he didn't want that, but it was still early days in their relationship; way too early to be thinking about things like that, anyway.

"I ain't gonna just... just leave her, or hurt her, if that's what you mean," Daryl finally said. "I ain't so much as... as got a plan with Beth, or anythin' like that. But I ain't gonna hurt your daughter, Hershel."

Hershel looked at Daryl for a long moment from across the couch and Daryl felt more awkward than he had in a long time. He cleared his throat and scratched at his chin before relaxing when Hershel's lips twitched upwards.

"I'm glad to hear that, Daryl," he said. "I know the stories that my other daughter has heard about you, but I wouldn't want you to think that me and my wife are so quick to judge. You seem like a nice enough boy an' you seem to be makin' my daughter happy, and that's all a father can ask for."

Daryl nodded his head and tried his hardest to smile at that.

"I won't be around forever," Hershel spoke again. "An' I just wanna make sure that my Bethy is looked after. That's why I'm askin' you to be careful with my daughter. She has a kind heart and a good nature and I don't want her ever comin' to me upset because of you."

There was a long moment of silence before Daryl finally met Hershel's eyes again.

"I'll do everythin' I can to make sure that doesn't happen," Daryl said. "I don't want to see Beth hurt. 'Specially not 'cause of me."

Hershel seemed to like that answer if his smile was anything to go by and Daryl mimicked him when he pushed himself up from his chair. They met in the middle of the room and Hershel extended his hand out for Daryl to shake.

"Thanks, Daryl," he said, and Daryl just nodded his head at him once. "We should probably let those women in. Would you believe Bethy has never been the most patient person in the world?"

Daryl chuckled at that and just shook his head as Hershel went to open the living room door.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and please review! Remember to let me know if there's any missing moments from Only One that you would like me to write!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a bit of Daryl's birthday smut.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Daryl gulped, his blue eyes wide and his jaw clenched and his whole posture stiff at the sight of her. His back was pressed against the headboard of the bed and he was wearing nothing but his boxers and Beth wondered if this was all too much because honestly, he looked _terrified._ It wasn't a side of him that she saw often at all and as nervous as she was, she tried not to let it show.

Beth jutted out her chin and offered him the sexiest smile that she could muster. She was wearing a light pink lace baby doll that was a little bit frilly at the bottom and cut off just at the very tips of her thighs. Underneath was a pair of matching high-waist panties that were effectively see-through at the back, exposing all of her ass to the world, but he couldn't see that from where she was stood facing him in the doorway.

In all honesty, Beth didn't feel that great. She wasn't sure what she was doing wearing this and was so paranoid that she looked like an idiot. Daryl was always quiet, but now he had gone practically mute and he looked like he wasn't going to make a move any time soon. Beth was pretty sure that his reaction was a compliment - after all, he'd never really seen her in anything like this - but she could never be one hundred percent sure with him. Daryl always told her that he liked her cotton underwear just fine and she wasn't sure whether he was saying that he didn't need her to wear stuff like this, or whether he didn't want her to.

Beth hoped it wasn't the latter, because this thing actually cost more than she would have really liked to have paid and it was a bit of a pain getting on, too. She'd never had boobs and had never been all too fussed about having a flat chest, but this little thing amplified all of her cleavage and made her feel like she was packing a pair of double D's. She was beginning to see why people forked out a lot of money for this stuff and she was also beginning to see why Victoria's Secret was so expensive compared to the usual places that she bought her underwear.

Despite being completely unsure and feeling like she looked absolutely ridiculous, Beth's voice was (thankfully) strong and confident as she started to sing. She tried to keep it low and slow and sensual, something that she had never really done before, but she had been practicing and it seemed to be working pretty well.

"Happy birthday to you," she began, slowly making her way from where she had been stood in the doorway of his - no, _their_ room - towards him on the bed. Beth made sure that her movements were prolonged and full of purpose, hoping that she was pulling this whole thing off.

 _Please, let me be pulling this off._

"Happy birthday to you," she carried on singing, her head held high even though part of her wanted to turn around and run out of the room and rip this stupid thing off. Daryl was still sat frozen on the bed but his jaw had relaxed a little and his lips were parted now. Beth was pretty certain that his expression was a good sign and she continued to move towards him.

Maybe this was a stupid idea. Maybe he was looking at her like that because he couldn't believe how stupid she was being and maybe he was going to burst out laughing at her and tell her to get rid of that damn babydoll because she looked so out of place in it. Beth knew rationally that he wouldn't - this was _Daryl,_ the man who was going to be her _husband_ soon, not some obnoxious asshole who didn't give a flying hoot about her - but she was so nervous to be doing this. Her hands were trembling as she got closer towards him and her heart was pounding loudly in her chest.

"Happy birthday, dear Daryl," she sang, and the sound of his name coming from her mouth spurred her on, reminding her of what she was doing and why.

Beth had tried her best to make sure that he had a good day, knowing full well that this was probably the first birthday that he'd ever had where he had truly celebrated and been fussed over. She wanted to make it extra-special and although she'd never done anything like this before (not even remotely close, not even in the slightest), the idea came into her head that _maybe_ she could buy some extra nice underwear and make a bit of a show of it, just for him.

The closer that she got to him, the less anxious she was. It was as though the tension was just melting away and Beth couldn't help but be relieved about the fact that she was almost stood over him. She inhaled one last breath before finishing the little song, climbing up the bed and straddling his lap as she did so.

"Happy birthday to you."

Her face was so close to his and his hands came to rest on her hips. The way he was moving reminded her of their first few times together - not the first time, when they were both drunk and the alcohol gave them an unfamiliar buzz of confidence - but the times after, when they were first getting to know each other. The times when he didn't know where to put his hands and she didn't know where to put hers. The times when he wasn't sure how hard or soft she liked it and she didn't know how he preferred to be kissed or whether he liked her to be loud or quiet.

Beth nuzzled her nose with hers and her eyes were focused on the sight of his lips for a long moment before she looked back into his eyes. Daryl swallowed again and Beth shifted against him, grinding herself against where he was already hard and ready for her. He groaned at that and it seemed to be exactly what it took to snap him out of it; his hands moving up the babydoll to grab at her ass and his mouth opening, ready to kiss her.

Daryl's head was tilted towards her and she edged hers down in one swift movement, capturing his lips with hers and kissing him soundly. Beth wasted no time in opening up her mouth to him and flicking her tongue against his, grinding her core against him - her hips moving involuntarily, as if they were moving purely on instinct - and she whimpered at the contact.

He was moaning as he squeezed at her cheeks with his hands and Beth couldn't help but grin into the kiss at the sound, pleased that he seemed to approve of the underwear. She just hummed a little before moving her attention towards his cheeks, placing kisses across them and his jaw as she made a trail towards his neck.

Daryl swallowed again when she was sucking down on the flesh there and Beth felt the way that his adams apple bobbed as he did so. She groaned again when they ground together once more - this time because of the way that he shifted his hips against her - and before she even realised that she had done it, Beth had tugged his boxer shorts down and he was pushing them further down his legs.

He was bare before her now and he hissed when she wrapped her hand around him. As much as she had wanted to drag it all out for him and pleasure him with her mouth for a while before they did anything else, Beth decided that she really couldn't be patient any more. She released herself from the grip that she'd had on his neck and then her hands were on her panties, tugging them slightly to the side so that she exposed herself. Before Daryl even got chance to steady her, Beth was settling him at her entrance and then she was sliding down onto him, the pair of them gasping and groaning at the sensation; although at this point. Beth wasn't sure who was making what noises.

Beth stayed still for a few seconds, allowing her body to adjust to the length of him before she began to rock her hips. It wasn't always like this - sometimes she needed a bit of extra attention and so did he - but tonight, he was ready and she was, too. Beth was more than wet enough for him; the excitement from her new outfit evident and she only became more excited as she slid up and down on top of him.

One of Daryl's hands had moved upwards so that it was positioned on her hip, his grip harsh and Beth was sure that it would probably bruise. The other hand had snaked its way into her blonde hair which she had worn down in loose waves and it was now flying all over her face (and his) as she bounced on top of him at a quicker pace. Daryl was groaning now and she wasn't sure which hand he had moved at this point because she was too far gone, too lost in her own pleasure; but he had moved one of them and his fingers were rubbing at her clit whilst she rode him.

It didn't take her body much longer to being shuddering against him and her hips were bucking wildly all over the show now, shooting up and down in a completely unpredictable and unsteady rhythm. Daryl was kissing her chest and she was tugging at his hair as he cursed and nipped and she moaned out his name when she finally came, her blue eyes shooting wide open as his fingers never left the bundle of nerves that delivered her pleasure.

Daryl was watching her intently as she came and he was pounding himself into her from below now, pushing himself closer and closer to his own release. He grunted out her name and his hands were back to bruising his hips as he moved her body up and down on top of him, her own strength and capability to move for herself being lost as she recovered from her orgasm. It took only a few more thrusts and then he stilled inside of her, buried completely to the hilt as he came for himself.

Both of their breathing was heavy and Beth stayed frozen on top of him for a few more moments, her head resting against his chest and her hands gripping to his biceps. Eventually, after what could have been seconds or hours, Daryl nudged Beth and she moved her body so that she was still straddling him, but so that he was removed from her. Beth missed the feel of him instantly and wondered just how long it would take him before he would be ready to go again.

Daryl kissed her temple before she settled herself back against him, her heart thundering on in her chest and her breathing still erratic. One of her hands moved back up to the back of his head and she wrapped her fingers into his hair there, sighing contently as she ran her fingers through it.

They stayed like that for a while, but in the end, Beth pushed herself from him and rolled over to her side of the bed. Neither of them had spoken and as she looked up at him whilst she lay flat on his back and he remained sat upright, she couldn't hold back the smirk that was playing on her lips.

It looked like Daryl couldn't help the one playing at his, either.

"You had a good day?" she asked, her voice still a little breathless, and Daryl chuckled at that before nodding.

"Best damned birthday I ever had," he said, leaning down to place a kiss on her upturned lips before positioning himself under the covers, too.

It didn't take long for either of them to get to sleep that night, and Beth wondered whether or not she should get any more of this fancy underwear; thinking that maybe something along the lines of this would go well for their wedding night.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and please review! Remember to let me know if you have any requests for something you would like to see that I didn't write in 'Only One'.**


End file.
